Always
by xXFanfictionistXx
Summary: Airi is a 12 year old orphan in the Hidden Leaf who meets a lonely little 9 year old boy, Sasuke. Hearing about what happened, Airi befriends Sasuke and they become the best of friends. Cute little friends fluff with a bit of action/drama! Hope you like, please rate and review!
1. Prologue

Okay, this is the prequel to Burning Roses, I am going to take that story off for the time being. Either way, this story starts a little bit after Airi is adopted into the Hidden Leaf and she meets a sad little boy, Sasuke! Maybe a month after the Uchiha clan massacre. I took the advice of Yamiga, one who reviewed, and I'm going to eplain their bond, slow the pace down and describe Airi a bit more. (u/1914153/Yamiga) So if you read the prologue for Burning Roses, skip this one :P Anyways, onwards~!

* * *

_Always, Prologue _

Rushing through the shadows, a being runs through the forest, chased. Desperate to get away, she heads for a nearby village with a few lights shining. In her arms she carries a small child, no older than five months. The child keeps silent, as if she understands her mother's situation. In her path is a fork in the road and the mother stops while her pursuers catch up to her. They take the path on the right while the mother emerges from the bushes. She sees the Village Hidden in the Leaves up ahead and decides that this place is greater than any other. She quickly heads into the now awaking village and places her child near the entrance gates where the Leaf ninjas will surely find her. She then leans down close to her daughter, whispering, "Goodbye, Airi. You won't see me again but always remember this: I always have and will love you." The child whimpers. The mother kisses her forehead and writes a quick notes stating her daughters name, age, and gender. With that, the mother walks back through the path, never to be seen again.

Early morning Leaf ninja walked out and felt the nice cool morning air. "Nice day, huh?" One Leaf ninja said.

"Yeah, a nice one for-" He cut off abruptly as he heard quiet whining and whimpers.

A girl ninja bent down into the bushes and picked up little abandoned Airi and read the note. The ninja then said, "We must take her to Hokage Minato."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Chapter One will be up around... tonight :D


	2. Spark of Hatred

Okay, this is the prequel to Burning Roses, I am going to take that story off for the time being. Either way, this story starts a little bit after Airi is adopted into the Hidden Leaf and she meets a sad little boy, Sasuke! Maybe a month after the Uchiha clan massacre. I took the advice of Yamiga, one who reviewed, and I'm going to eplain their bond, slow the pace down and describe Airi a bit more. (u/1914153/Yamiga) So if you read the prologue for Burning Roses, skip this one :P Anyways, onwards~!

~!Disclaimer!~ I do not own Naruto or Naruto: Shipudden or any of it's wondrous characters. Credit for them goes to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own Airi though! :D

* * *

_Always, Chapter One- Spark of Hatred_

The feeling of being alone is utterly inescapable. The feeling of being alone is always triggered by loss of something close. There is always those who pretend to be alone, but they will never know the true pain of being stranded. One can always mend and learn to love along with friends.

However, where there is light, there is darkness. One lone nine year old boy sobs, Sasuke Uchiha. His cries echo through the cold, empty house. The house will never be a home again, until he has avenged his clan, the once feared Uchiha Clan! The once proud clan was massacred, leaving two survivors. Sasuke and the one who slaughtered them all, Itachi.

A single tear slides down his young cheek as Sasuke images his beautiful mother greeting him. The memories burn, he reminds himself that he is never to see his mother or father again. Or anybody! _His_ eyes flash through Sasuke's mind again. The frail boy wept even harder now, asking himself_, 'Why, nii-san? Why would you kill mother, father, and... and everybody?!_

Sasuke recalled what his brother had said to him.

_"N... Nii-san? No way! This isn't you!" He cried._

_Itachi simply replied, "I played the role of the perfect brother, the brother you wanted. Only to test your 'mettle'... Now it is time for to you to test me. You have the potential hidden deep within you."_

_Sasuke shook his head, there was no way that this was his brother._

_Itachi continued, giving no emotion as he spoke heart shattering words. "You've been jealous of me, and have longed to surpass me. This is why you are still alive. I want you to live... for my own ends."_

_"No, you can't mean it!" Sasuke cried out in disbelief. _

_"Hmph... My foolish brother... if you avenge your clan and kill me then curse me! Hate me! Live your pitiful life and run... run and cling to your pitiful life. Become stronger and avenge them!"_

Rage spread across the young boy's face, still wet with tears. _'All an illusion? A lie? My kind nii-san...'_ Despair made his small body shudder as he cried out, "It can 't be!" Sasuke rubbed the spot where Itachi had always poked him playfully and curled up on the cold floor. Not far from the white outlines of his parents, still covered with dry blood.

_-The Next Morning-_

A downfall had drifted into the barren village, suiting the atmosphere. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and woke up, surprised to not be in his bed. _'Oh...'_ He remembered why the house was encased in silence. He sat up and stretched, his stomach growled but he didn't care anymore. He placed his elbows on the windowsill and watched the rain fall. Lighting lit up the room as he noticed his reflection. Sasuke's eyes were red and puffy from crying, his black hair unkempt. He stared into his own onyx eyes as he imagined them fading to red as the pupils began to spin until they mimicked... _his_ eyes.

He then watched as his reflection transformed into his brother. Itachi's eyes stared into his, mocking and teasing. Sasuke snapped his eyes shut and his anger flared. _'I have to accept it. I won't avenge them until I do. No, I won't feel any better until nii-... he is dead. Mother and father and everyone else will have not died for nothing!'_

_"...curse me! Hate me!" Itachi's voice echoed in his head._

_'I will. I will get stronger and avenge the Uchiha Clan!' _Sasuke vowed in his head. _'I'll hate you and beat you, brother!' _However, Sasuke couldn't help but think of Itachi's look before he left... He was crying. The slaughter of the Uchiha Clan, was crying. _'No, I was just... Imagining it. He's not my brother anymore. He's my enemy.' _

The spark of hatred is ignited.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I referred to the manga in this chapter, just to be canon! ^-^


End file.
